


Ladie’s Universe

by Flowering_Flutist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lars Barriga - Freeform, Sadie Miller - Freeform, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowering_Flutist/pseuds/Flowering_Flutist
Summary: This is the story of Lars and Sadies relationship. See how the 2 live their lives and what they think/feel on the inside, then what’s shown on their counterpart outside.





	1. Chapter 1

*****BEEP BEEP BEEP*

  
Lars’ alarm rings, filling his room with the same annoying buzz that goes off. With a groan, Lars rolls over to turn it off, with the results of falling out of bed onto the pile of clothes on his floor. With another long groan, he stands up and makes his way downstairs. His parents were whispering in the kitchen.

  
‘Oh great’ he thought. ‘Probably talking about where I go after work hours’.

  
Lars walks by, not acknowledging his parents friendly but stammered “Good Morning”, as he walks to the laundry room to get a clean shirt.

  
“Lars, sweetie” his mother calls. “I was wondering if your father and I could talk to you for a quick minute?”

  
She grabs the shirt he was looking for.  
“Sorry Mom, I’ve got plans today, and quite frankly, if this is about school again. I already told you I’m doing just fine. Please, just leave me alone about it.”

  
Lars snatches the shirt from his mother’s hand and bounds up the stairs. He already knew exactly what his mom would say, as it’s the same thing she tells him every minute of his free time. Locking his bedroom door, he undresses and gets his self ready for work. Looking at his shirt, he wonders if he was too harsh to his mom. Feeling guilty, he throws his shirt on and runs downstairs.

  
“I’m leaving!” he says, but instead of usually just leaving, he grabs his skateboard, kisses his mom on the forehead, and heads off to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real summary for this. I attempted comedy, so let’s see if I can be funny, or still cringy

“LOUSY TEENAGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Nearly avoiding a car, Lars’ makes it to work. Turning off his music (yes, he was unaware of the whole thing!), he walks into his faaaaaaaaavorite place, The Big Donut. If you ever wanted to see so many calories and diabetes in one place, The Big Donut was the place to go! True, Lars thought working was such a drag, but he was only willing to work hard for one person. That person was Sadie Miller. Lars has been working at The Big Donut since he was 15, and over the years of getting to know Sadie and develop a friendships, he’s now 18 and wanting to go even further than friends. He admired her positive attitude, and kindness she showed to the customers and himself. He really loved her Spunky side too, and being able to say exactly what she wanted to say without hesitation. It was so cute! She was always on his mind, but he just got so nervous around her. He wants her to see him as himself, but he shuts her out without meaning too. He acts so cool that she doesn’t see how much he wants her, and that made Lars’ feel so disappointed with himself. Everyday, the only joy of going to work would be just for Sadie, and Sadie alone. Sure, she was a bit short (ok, A LOT short), but he didn’t care. She was perfect in his eyes, and he always felt confident knowing she was something he could look forward to everyday. Walking into the front door, he stopped to grab the mail. 

“Bills…..bills……..more bills. When’s a paycheck coming in?” he chuckled to himself. 

It’s been a few days, and he was preparing a surprise for Sadie that required a bit more things to buy. She was gonna love it! Walking with a pep in his step to the front counter, he doesn’t find Sadie, but a small little boy laying up against the glass. 

“Hey!” Lars’ shouts “Get your hands of the glass, kid. Hasn’t your parents told you that before?”. 

“OH!” exclaims the kid “I’m sorry! And no, my dad has never told me that before. I’m new to this part of town, my name’s Steven! What’s your name?” 

Lars was shocked, he didn’t even know this kid, and they were already making introductions. It caught him off guard. Stuttering a bit, he chose to introduce himself back, it’d be rude not too. 

“I’m Lars, welcome to The Big Donut and to this part of Beach City. Now, do you need something for your mom or dad?” 

Stevens smile faltered a bit. “Well, my mom died when I was born, and my dad wants to lay off the doughnuts for awhile hahaha, but yea, I’ve to to get the best doughnut you have for my friends the Crystal…….I-I-I mean ummm, just my friends!” Steven chuckled quietly, hoping Lars didn’t hear him say anything about the Gems.

Of course, Lars didn’t care. “So you want 2 Chocolate Long Johns? They’re our best sellers currently.”. 

“YES, I will take them!” 

Startled a bit, Lars grabbed the doughnuts, rang up Steven, and sent him off. 

While he was leaving, Steven yelled back “Thank You Lars, I’ll be back tomorrow!”

‘Jeez, what a weird kid” Lars thought, as Sadie ran into the room. 

“Lars! I’m so sorry I’m late” she said, completely out of breath from running so much. She hoped she didn’t look too bad, she wouldn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Lars. She herself liked Lars, and despite his “cool guy” persona, she knew he was caring. He’s been funny to her, and sometimes they hang out after work and watch movies at her house. She adored it, and hoped that one day he’d make a move, as it was so obvious to her that he liked her back.

“Anything happen while I wasn’t here?” Sadie jokes, as the shop was completely empty as it has been for the past couple of weeks. 

“You just missed some kid, said his name was Steven. Ugh, he was so loud and annoying!”. 

“Oh Lars, you were his age once too” Sadie said with a laugh “He sounds like a lovely kid.”.

“Duuuh well I mean uh, sure he wasn’t that bad.” He said. “He said he’s coming back tomorrow, so maybe you can meet him then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read this far, that means I haven’t failed completely!! So yay! And thank you

*ring ring ring*

“Hi! Welcome to The Big Donut! What would you like to eat today?”. 

Sadie, at this point, has lost how many times said in a day. She worked at The Big Donut, alongside Lars, an 18 year old just like her. She’s worked with him for 3 years now, and ever since Day 1, she knew they’d have a connection. They’ve grown to be great friends, but Sadie wanted more. She could tell that inside Lars’ hard, punk rock, cool persona, he was kind and gentle, and just as nervous, shy, and anxious as her. She couldn’t let him see that side of her, not yet at least. She had to put up her own persona, of course! 

After taking the customers order, and wishing them a good afternoon, she sighed, and sat back in the break room. Working a shift by herself was hard! Lars’ had been showing up late recently, and leaving as early as he can every time he gets a paycheck. Sadie made herself a reminder to chew him out next time she saw him. She always found herself taking both of their shifts, and it left her with barely any energy to make it home! 

*ring ring ring*

Sadie heard the front door open, signaling that another customer came into the shop. With a groan, Sadie picked herself up and went to work. 

“Hi! Welcome to The Big Do..oh it’s just you.” Standing in front of her was Lars, late as usual. 

“Dang, I was hoping to sneak past you” he remarked, not being sly at all towards her.

“You realize we’re the only 2 who work here, I’d get to see you eventually. Speaking of which, where were you?!?! I’m so tired of having to work overtime for you!”. 

Lars looked at her with such a soft expression. He seemed rushed, but in his eyes, there was excitement. Lars opened his mouth to say something, but Sadie cut him off, too tired to hear anything he had to say at this point.

“Never mind, it’s really alright” she said with a smile. 

Sadie left, grabbing her coat and heading towards the door. Before fully leaving, Lars stopped her. 

“Heeeeeey, Sadie...um” he stuttered. Sadie could see him fidgeting so much she thought he’d burst! 

“I’m sorry for being late these past couple of weeks. Let me make it up to you please?” Sadie considered this for a moment. “Alright” she said. “What do you have in mind?”. “

How about a movie? This time, not in your basement room, but on the beach? I have a surprise that I’ve been setting up, that’s why I haven’t been at work that much, but trust me, agree to this, and you’ll never forget it. Also, it’ll definitely make up for all the shifts I’ve missed haha”. 

Lars was blushing so much, Sadie thought SHE would burst. He finally asked her out! To a movie! LIKE A DATE!! Sadie’s heart was racing, but she cleared her throat and calmed herself down.

“I’d be delighted to go see a movie with you. What day and what time?”.

“How about this Saturday at 7:00 p.m.?”. 

“Sounds great! I’ll be there”

Sadie gave Lars a small hug, and left on her way home. When she was sure she was out of sight of the Big Donut, Sadie leapt for joy. She was getting closer and closer to Lars, and it felt amazing! She was happy, and skipped her entire way home. 

‘Today was a great day’ Sadie thought, as she now prepared to face the biggest obstacle in her life….….…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a small little chapter. I just needed something cute from Sadie’s side. Also, if you are a smart person, and catch what I’m doing with these chapters, please comment on it. Let’s see who’s can guess what I’m doing with these Chapters. Winner gets........a Congratulations!!!

*Jingle Jingle Jingle*

Sadie unlocked her house door, a sweat coming to her brow as she entered her house, preparing herself to face her biggest fear…….her mom. She probably made an estimate of 10 steps, until her mom came in, loud as always. 

“SADIEEEEEEEEEEEEE HONEY, WELCOME HOME!!!!” Barbara screamed while running to give Sadie a death grip hug. 

Barbara Miller was Sadie mother, and if you thought your mom was embarrassing, then picture them but 2 times worse. She was very headstrong, and didn’t care what people thought of her. She would be herself around anyone and anywhere. With a gasp and a sigh, Sadie tried to escape her mother’s grasp, but failed. Her mom was strong, even if she was just a mailwoman. According to her work stories, some packages can be colossal, and make her a strong, tough woman (who don’t need no man ;D)!

Finally released from Death, Sadie ran downstairs and locked herself in her room, which happened to be the basement that Lars and herself watched movies on Friday nights. She now didn’t need to worry about cleaning her room, as she and Lars would have a date in 2 days! She couldn’t keep it in, she screamed loudly, but quickly stopped and covered her mouth. Instantaneously, she let out a giggle, as her mother asked if she was alright. 

“I’m alright” she responded. ‘Maybe even more than that’ she thought. 

“Well, dinner’s ready, so come and eat” her mom said. Getting up, Sadie stifled her laugh and smiled, thinking of how amazing Saturday night was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

‘UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH’ Lars thought, not getting enough sleep yesterday night. He stayed up all night, planning for his big date with Sadie on Saturday. Thinking about it brought a smile to his face, a smile that not many have seen from him for a long time. All morning, he was in a good mood, a pep in his step as we welcomed his parents with a hug and a smile, and went off to work. 

‘I should walk today!’ he thought, as he walked with pride on his way to The Big Donut. On his way, he found $20 on the ground. 

“Wow! Talk about some luck” he exclaimed, planning on using it to buy the last of the decorations he would need. 

‘Everything is gonna be perfect!’ he thought, but once he reached the entrance to Big Donut, anything but a smile of happiness went on his face. Sitting on the bench outside the shop was none other than Steven, the weird peppy kid he met the day before. 

‘Oh great’ he thought ‘out of all the people he ran into, it just had to be him’. Approaching the shop, Steven looked up, ecstatic to see his new friend Lars coming towards him. 

“LAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSS, IT’S ME, STEVEN! REMEMBER ME?” he shouted, really excited that someone finally came to the building. Lars, not prepared for all the shouting, jumped back and gave a small scream.

“AAUGH, Steven!!!! I’m right in front of you, YOU DON’T HAVE TO YELL!!!” exclaimed Lars, though he then realized he was doing exactly what Steven was doing. With a sigh, Lars went back to opening the shop, hoping Steven would leave before Sadie came. He wouldn’t want him to ruin his time trying to talk to Sadie. 

“Sorry Lars, I was just excited to finally see someone come. I had to get another donut!!” 

“Alright, well come on, hurry up and get your donut. I’ve got important things to do.”

Steven laughed, wondering how Lars could have something important to do, as he was only working at this shop. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’re these plans of yours?” 

“None, of your business. Besides, you're just a kid, you wouldn’t understand.” 

Steven frowned, baffled by the fact he was called a kid. ‘But…..if I’m just a kid…..hmmmm’ Steven thought, a plan coming to his mind, as a small smirk came to his face. 

Jumping and laying on the counter, Steven used his whiniest voice, and begged Lars to tell him. “PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE TELL ME, I WON’T TELL ANYONE!! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE????” Annoyed by this point, Lars exploded. 

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I’ll tell you! Jeez, so annoying” 

Lars stated with an eye roll. Steven, proud of his accomplishment, got down of the counter with a smile, and prepared himself, finally getting to know a secret from a new friend! With a long sigh, and a quick look around to make sure Sadie wasn’t around anywhere, Lars told Steven everything. He explained how he liked his co-worker Sadie, and hoped that she liked him back. After awhile, he got into talking so much, he explained all his feelings in detail, spilling how he felt foolish when he tried acting cool, and how he wished he could just be himself around her. When he finished, Lars had a questioning look on his face, as Steven had what looked like stars in his eyes. 

“Awwwwww, that’s so cute!” Steven exclaimed. Lars, blushing, reminded Steven that he couldn’t tell anyone about his crush on Sadie, but as soon as that sentence left his mouth, Lars turned around, and there right in front of him was none other than…….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have made a DragonBallZ reference ;) yes, anime is my life! If you agree with me, you’re the coolest person ever

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH* 

Sadie. Standing in front of him was Sadie, who he was just talking about. Trying to recollect himself, he started blushing and stuttering. 

“S-S-SADIE, w-w-what’re you doing here?!?!” 

Laughing and confused, Sadie went to join Lars and Steven.

“Uuuuuuum, Lars I work here too, and it’s time for our shift to start Haha! I heard you say my name before I came in here, what were you talking about?” Sadie asked questionly. 

Lars, still blushing, started stuttering even more, not able to say any type of language. If she heard anything he said, he would be so embarrassed! 

Looking around, she realized a small boy hanging with Lars, though sadly, he was about the same height as her, she hated being short. 

“So you’re Sadie? Hi! My name is Steven! It’s nice to meet you!” 

With a quiet sigh of relief, Lars could feel his heartbeat go down. It was going over 9000 beats! 

Sadie, delighted to meet Steven, started a small conversation with him. During their conversation, Lars was fuming! How could Steven just say a few words, and Sadie was charmed by him! ‘This kids gotta go’ he thought, trying to find a way to get Steven to leave. 

“Steven, weren’t you here for a DOUGHNUT?” Lars said, hoping Steven was smart enough to take a hint and leave. 

“I’m fine actually, I’ve got better snacks at home”. 

Starting with a hum, Steven started breaking into a little jingle for this old ice cream brand named Cookie Cats. Adding a little dance and silly voice at the end, Sadie laughed and applauded his amazing performance. Still annoyed, Lars had to take action. 

“Ok, Steven thanks for the visit, but other customers are going to get upset. Bye bye” Lars said, while pushing Steven out the door.

“There’s no one else he-” 

“BYE BYE STEVEN!” Lars shouted, finally glad he left. ‘Phew, that all was a close one’ he thought, not needing Steven to impress Sadie more than he would. 

Turning back, he realized Sadie smiling at him. “What’s that face for?” he asked, confused at why she was smiling at him. 

“I’m just glad you’re making more friends, even if they’re a couple years younger than us haha!” 

“Whaaat…psshhhh I have plenty of friends. I’m so cool, people wish they could be my friend!” He pulled a cool smirk, but Sadie just laughed at him. 

“Ok, don’t admit he’s your friend, but he’s a cool kid. I’m glad I could’ve met him. I think I saw him head toward the beach. Think he lives somewhere near there?” 

Lars panicked, now having the thought of Steven ruining his date. “I’m sure he just went to go search for shells or something.” 

‘If this kid ruins our date, I’m going to kill him!’ he thought, but he was sure that no one would be on the beach on a Saturday night. Hours went by, and after selling so many doughnuts, it was closing time. 

“Alright, I’m leaving!” Lars called out, excited that tomorrow, work would be closed, and it gave him time to prepare for tomorrow night. “Sadie, don’t forget, be on the beach front at 7:00!”.

“I’ll be there, see you tomorrow!” Though both couldn’t see each other, they both had a blush and a smile to their face. Tomorrow was going to be an amazing first date for both of them, as they were going to have a night they wouldn’t forget.


	7. Chapter 7

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Sadie jumped up, happy that it was finally Saturday! She had the perfect outfit planned, a nice teal blue shirt, and some distressed jeans with converse. 

‘This is exactly what he’d wear. Heck, he wears it on a daily basis’ She thought, laughing to herself. Everything was going to go perfect tonight. Walking upstairs, she found a note on the table. 

‘Sadie, the office needed me. We had a colossal size package needing to be shipped out. Have a good day, breakfast is in the microwave. Love, mom :)”. 

Sadie smiled, knowing her strong chaotic mother was very supportive, but could definitely never know about her crush and date with Lars. It’d be waaaaaayyyyyyyyy to embarrassing, especially with her loud mother. Grabbing breakfast, Sadie sat alone, enjoying the somewhat quiet that enclosed her. 

Suddenly, her house started shaking. Things jumped up and down. Lamps fell over, and picture were on the brink of breaking. Sadie jumped up, completely confused on why everything was shaking. After awhile, it stopped. Everything was still again. Stepping outside, Sadie could see her neighbors outside, completely dumbfounded as her. 

‘There weren’t any alarms for Earthquakes. What could that be?’ she thought. Everything wasn’t done yet though. From the beach, people could see smoke and sand rising, almost as if something crashed there. 

‘What’s happening?!?’ Sadie thought, frantically trying to get information and trying to get a hold of her mother. Her mom answered, and after confirming she was all right, Sadie hung up, and raced towards Lars’ house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone caught on what I was doing with my Chapters, 2 Chapters will be for each different character (ex: Chapters 1 and 2 were Lars, Chapters 3 and 4 were Sadie, and so on, so on)  
> Also, yea, not a long chapter, but I needed a filler before their date happened. Can anyone guess what that earthquake was? Comment below

*ding dong ding dong*

Sadie rang the doorbell, faster than she ever thought she could. No one answered. Sadie banged on the door, screaming. 

“LARS, LARS IF YOU’RE HOME, OPEN THE DOOR!!!” 

“Sadie?” a call came from behind. Sadie whipped around, stunned to see Lars with a sack full of snacks. Sadie figured they were for tonight.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked 

Still stunned, Sadie ran towards Lars, relieved that he seemed ok.

“Lars, I came over to check on you. That earthquake, was there any news about it?” 

“Nothing I knew about, no. I was just out at the store, and suddenly everything around me was shaking and falling on the floor. Everyone was rushing to get out of there, it was so chaotic! How about you?” 

“It was about the same for me, just everything falling and totally confused on what was happening. At least everything’s ok now” 

“Yea” he commented. There was an awkward silence in between them, neither knowing what to say or do. “So…” Lars said “I’ll see you tonight then?” 

“Oh yes, of course! See you then!” 

“See you later, and thanks for coming to check on me. That was pretty cool of you to do.” Lars responded with a smile. Sadie, a bit embarrassed by this, gave a small laugh. 

“Oh, it was no problem. It’s just what friends do!” The minute that left her mouth, Sadie instantly regretted it. She quickly ran off before Lars could say anything else. Once at a safer distance, Sadie started kicking rocks, mad at herself for saying that. 

“Ugh! ‘That’s just what friends do?’ Why would I say that, especially to him, out of all people”. 

Sadie now furious, kicked rocks and kicked a tree, until she felt better. Noticing her actions, she started to laugh. 

“Wow, I’m acting just like my mother! Like mother, like daughter I guess”. Sadie returned home, now having a couple hours to get ready for her date. She was ready, completely excited and ready to have a great time tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t seen Daddy’s Home 2, then sorry, there’s a teeny tiny spoil. Also if you already read the previous Chapter 9, this one is different, so enjoy. If you didn’t read the previous Chapter nine....well, still enjoy

*crunch crunch crunch* 

Lars, frantically rushing in the sandy beach, was setting up the final decorations for tonight’s movie. He’d rented a projector, had the perfect movie for them (a comedy, Daddy’s Home 2), and had plenty of snacks and a blanket for them to sit on. He planned to sit near the rocky cliff, where on the beach it would perfectly project the movie.

Everything was perfect. 

Finally, 8:00 came, and Lars was standing on the beach, waiting for Sadie. Lars waited, having collected shells, until Sadie finally arrived. She was dressed in something similar to his, Lars laughed, happy that she didn’t turn down his date. 

“Hey, you look great!” 

“Thanks, you too! What movie are we watching?” 

“My all time favorite, Daddy’s Home 2! The comedy is great!” 

“Oh that’s a good one! Well, shall we get started?” 

Lars led Sadie to there spot. When she saw it, she gasped. Lars smiled, knowing he accomplished in surprising her. 

“Oh, Lars….this is beautiful!” 

Instantaneously, a full moon came out, making the water sparkle in the dark of the night. Both of them were surprised, everything was so beautiful. 

Lars and Sadie sat down, and the movie started. 

Lars and Sadie were laughing through the night, agreeing that Dusty was the best character out of all of them. Lars, wanting to be suave, draped his arm around Sadie. Seeing that she didn’t jump or push him away meant he was slick. He smiled, proud of his accomplishment. 

‘Just need to wait for the father heartwarming part, and I’ll have to ask her’. 

Lars, being slick, planned to ask Sadie out at the perfect moment. 

Later into the movie, Lars had one minute to ask her out. He braced himself, calming his nerves and making sure he wouldn’t stutter or slur his words. 

“Sadie..” 

“Yes, what’s up?” 

“Well, I was wondering…….” Sadie looked at him, stars in her eyes, as he leaned closer to her face. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to be m-“ 

*BOOOOOOOOM* 

An explosion went off towards the left of Lars and Sadie. They both fell over, looking around frantically. Smoke rose from the other end of the beach. 

“WHAT THE HECK!?!?” screamed Lars, as he tried to take Sadie and run away. 

“Lars, I think we should go see if anyone was there..” Sadie commented, and she took her hand from Lars and ran towards the explosion.

“Sadie! Don’t do it! Come back, it’s not safe!” Lars kept calling for Sadie, but he eventually gave in and ran right after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it to my favorite part. I even felt a little “Awwwwww” near the end. Enjoy!

Sadie ran, completely surprised that she was going towards danger, as her mind was screaming ‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!’

Making it to the Explosion zone, she skidded to a stop. In front of her was a huge being of color. Blue, Red, Green, it was huge! On its face were sunglasses, and a gem on its forehead. The being screamed, having a second mouth open up from underneath its top mouth. 

Sadie covered her ears, frozen in fear, as her ears felt like they were bleeding. Lars ran up behind her, covering his ears, as he also was petrified. The being saw them, and yelled at them to get out of there. Sadie and Lars couldn’t move, they tried, but their legs wouldn’t move. Suddenly, they saw Steven run their way. 

“Sadie! Lars! What’re you doing here?!?!” 

“We were on the beach, and we heard an explosion” Sadie answered. “I don’t know why, but I ran this way to make sure no people were hu-” 

“WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!?!” Lars interrupted, pushing Sadie out to the side, and grabbing Steven by the shoulders. “WHY IS IT SO BIG, WHY IS IT HERE, WHY ARE YOU HERE?” 

“Ok, umm….oh jeez, this is bad. I need you guys to leave” Steven responded, “I will explain later.” 

Suddenly, another huge figure came out from the ocean, resulting in the two huge beings fighting again. There was sand and water flying everywhere. A rock came flying towards Lars and Sadie, and they hugged each other with their eyes closed, completely hoping in some way that they wouldn’t die from this, but after awhile of nothing happening, they opened their eyes. 

Surrounding them was a pink bubble, and Steven standing close to them, his arms outstretched. In some crazy way, he had made this crazy bubble appear. It had protected them from the hurtling rock, which now laid next to them on the ground. Sadie and Lars were bewildered, having absolutely no idea what was happening. 

This was supposed to be the most perfect night for both of them, but no, they now were stuck in this mess. Steven took their hands, and he started to run, taking both of them with him, as he took them away from the battlefield.

 

Steven took them all the way to the Big Donut, which was a safe, far distance from the beach. He turned towards them, an apologetic look on his face towards Lars. 

“Sadie….Lars….I’m sorry I ruined your guys’ date.” Sadie and Lars blushed a bit, looking away from each other. “I wish I could make it up to you, but right now…...I have to go back. Tomorrow, meet me here and we will talk about it.” 

“Ummmm, you realize we work here, soooooo…..you know what, just whatever. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I just need to go.” Lars said, and he walked off, hopefully going home. Sadie sighed, and turned to talk to Steven, but he was gone. ‘Great…..I’m all alone.’ Sadie sighed, hoping to be able to calm herself down, and went home. 

....................................

On the way, there’s was another explosion from the beach, which sent Sadie into having a little panic attack. Breathing heavily, she turned round, and ran to Lars’ house. She couldn’t be alone, it’d drive her nuts if she was alone after seeing what she witnessed that night. She was scared, she was nervous, and she was anxious all at once. Mostly though, she was disappointed. Tonight was supposed to be her night, and it was ruined. 

‘It wasn’t his fault, but……..oh Steven’. Poor Steven had brought….whatever that thing was into their lives, and no matter how much they could try to forget it, it was now apart of her life, as well as Lars’. There was some relief though, as now she wouldn’t be alone. She truly had Lars to help her with these experiences, and it was a relief that it was him who was with her. 

Making it to his house, Sadie ran up to the door, but this time without pounding on the door, she rang the doorbell. After a couple seconds, she heard movements inside, and Lars opened the door. He looked at her with a surprised and confused expression, but she flashed him a smile. 

“Sadie?! What’re you doing here?” 

“Hey, um, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. It’s just…...after tonight, um, I just couldn’t be alone, and we never got to finish our “date”. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over and we watch a movie?” Sadie gave a nervous chuckle, embarrassed a little, but confident in herself for asking him. 

Lars blushed, but gave a small smile. “Let me go get my shoes on, and yea, I’d love to watch a movie.” 

Lars cracked the door a bit, Sadie could hear him rushing around. He came back out, smelling great, and having on a new long sleeve white shirt that he wore underneath his Big Donut shirt. 

Sadie loved that shirt, though she never got to fully see it. The design (which was a black dragon spiraled in a circle) was always hidden underneath his work shirt. She loved it even more. 

They walked in silence, not an awkward silence, but a peaceful silence. There were no more explosions on the beach, and the moon was out again, a full moon creating light everywhere. It was beautiful again, just like how it was when they were on the beach earlier. 

Making it to Sadie’s home, Sadie let them in, sighing with relief because her mother wasn’t home. They went to her room, and started up their movie night #2. Into the middle of the movie, one character was going to die. Sadie teared up, and without thinking, had leaned into Lars and laid on him. Lars didn’t react, but instead lad his arm on Sadie, and both cuddled up without realizing it. 

After the character’s sad death, Sadie looked up at Lars, a small tear falling down his cheek. He was so into the movie, he didn’t notice anything around him. Sadie felt happy inside, this showed that Lars was comfortable around her, and she was comfortable around him. 

They kept watching the movie, laughing at some funny parts, and gasping at other parts. 

Near the end of the movie, a man and girl were getting ready to confess their love for each other (Sadie could feel it coming up. Lars moved, making Sadie sit up a bit.

”Sadie, I never got to finish what I wanted to tell you earlier.” He had stars in his eyes, and he looked at Sadie with so much confidence, Sadie was anxious to see what he was about to say. 

“What was it Lars?” She responded. He leaned into her, and she leaned into him. “Sadie, actually..” Lars paused pulling away from her and looked down at the ground. Sadie sat there, her heart racing. ‘What is he doing?’ she thought. 

Finally, before her mind could process any thought, Lars leaned in and kissed her, right as the main character in the movie had kissed his girl. Sadie’s face was red, she felt so hot, as if she were on fire, but Lars lips were warm, and his presence made her relax a bit. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment for as long as she could. 

When they pulled apart, both looked away, embarrassed by what had just happened. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know how to say it. So I figured that be a better way to show how I truly feel about you Sadie, and I hope you feel the same way.”

“Oh, Lars...I’ve felt that way since day 1, I’m glad you did that.” 

“So…..that means you will be my girlfriend?” Sadie laughed, and gave him a big nod. “Yes, I will”, and she jumped up and kissed him again. Sadie was happy, and it was a perfect way to end their day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you so much for reading this, it’s my first work ever. I love any type of comments (yes, even the negative ones) because they tell me what I could improve on. So please comment your feelings towards this, I promise I’ll respond if needed. And thanks again

*BEEP BEEP BEE-*click* *

Lars got up, turning off the alarm this time. He was happy, his dream has finally come true. He had Sadie, all to himself. He smiled, thinking back to yesterday night, the night was so amazing. Though his planned night was ruined by….whatever those things were, he enjoyed himself and knew Sadie enjoyed herself as well. Lars got up, checking his phone to see he got a message. ‘Oh! From Sadie!’ he thought, seeing what she told him. 

“Good Morning, want to grab a bite to eat before work?” 

“Sure, I’d love to!” he responded. He rushed, grabbing his cleanest clothes (his work shirt :3 and some distressed jeans), sprayed a small amount of Sadie’s favorite cologne on him, and went out to get Sadie for their morning date. 

…….....................

 

Sadie, heart pounding, was rushing around, not finding the shirt she wanted to wear.

‘How can I ask him on a date, and can’t even find my dang shirt!’ she thought, throwing around other clothes of hers. After minutes of searching, Sadie gave up, and used her second best option…..her work shirt. She threw on her pair of black leggings, and went out to leave. Before she could leave, her mother called her. 

“Sadie, may I speak to you please?” Sadie didn’t even see her mother sitting at the table, better yet she didn’t even hear her mouth when she came up from her room. 

“Sadie, I was wondering…...is Lars a good man to you?” 

“MOM, wait….how do you know Lars? Do you know he’s my…...boyfriend?” 

“Uh, yea! A momma’s gotta find out her information fast! I always know baby.” 

“We were just official yesterday….nevermind. Anyway, yes, he is a good person to me.” 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure, you are my only baby. Have a good day!” Sadie’s mom grabbed her, squeezing her into a famous death grip. Sadie wheezed, not bracing herself for hat hug, but happy that her mother cared. 

Released from death again, she gasped, regaining her breath, and left before her mom could squeeze her again. 

Stepping outside, she went and took a deep breath, smelling the salty air streaming from the beach. It was such a beautiful, and after a crazy but wonderful night, she was happy finally. Looking down the sidewalk, she saw Lars coming. He was giving her a smile and wave, and she ran towards him. 

“Hey there, ready to go?” 

“Haha, yea, lets go!”, and the two held hands and set out for the best times of their lives. Nothing could ruin the feelings they had now.

The End


End file.
